


Do Us Part

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Gabriel has to know for certain. Has to have a final answer on whether or not Jack even sees him as anything more than a ghost so he can finally try to move on, no matter how much it breaks his heart.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOfSpades22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpades22/gifts).



> A commission I did for some wholesome angst-turned-romantic-reunion.

They’ve danced around each other for days. Dodged out of rooms, avoided conversation, and even, once, Jack outright hopped over a railing to get off a porch in a timely manner.

It’s pathetic and they both know it. But the sheer idea of breaching the topic feels absolutely terrifying. It feels too soon, too raw, too fresh. But the longer they avoid dealing with it, the more chance the wound has to get infected. If it hasn’t already.

Gabriel feels like it may be. Like his creeping thoughts are a sign of it all. His fear that Jack avoids him because he hates him. Because all he sees is what isn’t there anymore—what’s broken and gone, never to return again.

Some days he doesn’t feel like Gabriel Reyes anymore. He feels like a shell. A ghost. And all he can think of is how Jack must see that too. Must believe the same things he does about himself.

He doesn’t want an answer and yet… he does. He has to know. Has to understand how Jack feels, even if it hurts. Because all he wants is to put the ache to rest. All he wants is to know for sure he’ll never have it again so he can stop missing it.

In the end, Gabriel knows he has to be the one to break the ice. He manages to find Jack in the kitchen one day and closes the door behind him, pushing himself up against it. “We need to talk.”

Jack glances up from his bowl of Cheerios with an almost wild look in his eyes. He shakes his head. “I don’t have anything good to say yet, Gabe, I—“

“Then listen to me for once,” Gabriel snaps, cutting him off. “Please.”

Jack relaxes a little in his chair. He looks up at the wraith expectantly.

“I know… I know I’m probably like looking at a corpse,” he says, holding a hand up to stop him when Jack goes to interrupt. “But I just… I miss you. Please stop running away from me.”

A raw expression crosses Jack’s face. Gabriel expects to read it as pity but instead it looks like… anguish. Real, genuine pain. He reaches out a hand and beckons Gabriel over. For a long, baited moment Gabriel stares at his hand before taking it. Jack pulls him over and he sits in the chair next to him numbly.

“I don’t think that about you,” he tells Gabriel gently, hand still on his. “I missed you too, I'm just…”

“Scared?” Gabriel finishes for him. Jack nods. “Yeah,” Gabriel says, “me too.”

Scared that they’ll never be the same. Maybe scared that they will; that they’ll make the same mistakes they had before. Gabriel looks down at his hand in Jack’s and gently squeezes.

“I just know… nothing is going to be fixed unless we try,” he says finally, eyes still down.

Jack squeezes his hand back. “Not here,” he says, “come see me in my room later. It’s… more private that way.”

Gabriel nods. “What time?”

“After dinner,” Jack tells him. He brings Gabriel’s hand up to his scarred lips and kisses his knuckles. It feels almost electric.

Gabriel lingers outside Jack’s door for nearly 5 minutes before he buzzes the comm. Jack answers immediately.

“Come in.”

The latch to the door clicks open and Gabriel shifts his weight on his feet nervously before pushing inside. It’s spartan, to put it gently. Jack’s in the kitchen, dressed in sweatpants and a tshirt, messing with a coffee pot. Gabriel looks at him for a long moment, struck by how domestic it makes him feel, before toeing his boots off and moving to sit at the kitchen table.

Jack, having started the coffee pot finally, joins him. He sits across from Gabriel, drumming his fingers on the table idly as he searches for what to say. When he takes a bit longer than feels comfortable, Gabriel clears his throat and speaks first instead.

“I miss you,” he tells him for a second time that day. He looks down at his hands, folded together on top of the table, and frowns. “I see you and I want to hold you. Kiss you.”

Jack’s quiet and for a moment it feels like this was a mistake. Or perhaps bearing his soul like this was a mistake at least. Then, Jack reaches out and grabs one of his wrists, pulling Gabriel’s hand across the table and folding their fingers together. Not looking up, Gabriel swallows his nerves.

“Miss how you smell. Your warmth in bed next to me. Your laugh. Fuck, even your snoring.” He says, still looking at the table. He feels Jack squeeze at his fingers and squeezes back.

Part of him wants to curl up and die. Because there’s no way Jack wants this too. Because clearly all this is is pity and part of the grieving process. Because Jack can’t possibly see him like he did before. Because now Gabriel is half-dead and ruined and there’s nothing left anyone could possibly want to kiss or hold or be held by.

“Stop thinking so loud, Gabe,” Jack says quietly, breaking him out of his spiral. “A little louder and I’ll be able to hear you.”

Gabriel looks up at him and frowns. “Sorry,” he says, “for… all of this.” He shakes his head. “There’s no way you could want what we had back. Not with me. Not like this.”

He moves to get up but Jack keeps a hold of his hand. Their eyes meet briefly and Gabriel tries to tug his hand away again. Jack holds it. The coffee pot beeps. A strange air of tension fills the tiny kitchen and Gabriel goes to speak.

“Jack--”

Jack cuts him off, getting up so fast he knocks his chair over. It clatters to the floor as Jack grabs him by the jacket and drags Gabriel in for a kiss. Desperate and heated, mouth open and begging for Gabriel to allow him to deepen it. Against his better judgement, Gabriel does and Jack yanks him even closer, until their chest to chest, while he threatens to steal the breath from his mouth. He knows he tastes like copper and cold and it can’t be anything like he was once but Jack still kisses him just like when they were young. His heart sings.

At some point in this, a distraught noise bubbles out of Gabriel. Instantly, Jack breaks the kiss to look at him. His brow furrows with concern as he takes in the dampness around Gabriel’s eyes.

“What is it, angel?” he asks.

“You can’t still want me,” Gabriel whispers, “you can’t…”

“I do,” Jack promises, cupping Gabriel’s face in a manner that nearly threatens to rip his heartstrings with how hard it tugs. “I didn’t know I was allowed to… do all that again.”

The idea is almost laughable. Gabriel hadn’t even thought Jack would want that—let alone think the same thing of him. “How could I ever stop needing you?” he asks, voice cracking faintly.

“Could ask the same of you, angel.”

There’s so much Gabriel wants to say and do. So much he’s thought about since the very moment he realized Jack was still alive. But for some reason, none of it comes to him. Instead he just finds himself left gaping at Jack, eyes wide with wonder. Blessedly, Jack just smiles and gently presses their foreheads together.

“I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you again,” Jack tells him.

Gabriel’s chest heaves a little. He reaches and tries to pull Jack closer somehow. Jack wraps his arms tighter around his waist, nudging him with his hip lightly.

“Let me show you,” he offers, “let me show you how I want you.”

The idea is instantly terrifying for Gabriel. Half of him wants to say no. The half that doesn’t is what wins out and he gives a little nod before hiding his face against Jack’s shoulder and squeezing him so tight you’d assume he was under threat of vanishing at any moment.

For his part, Jack’s as patient as he was when they were young with him. He gently guides Gabriel to his room and the both pile into his bed.

The sheets smell like Jack and for a moment Gabriel’s distracted. The simple comfort goes a long way to helping him relax—as does how Jack immediately focuses on slow kisses and rubbing his sternum through his shirt.

He takes things agonizingly slow. Keeps pausing to look at Gabriel’s face, to whisper soft praise to him. Jack keeps close and his warm, soothing presence is something Gabriel feels almost spoiled to have again.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jack promises him at one point.

If it’s a dream, Gabriel plans to enjoy it. And if it’s not, Jack has to know he loves him back.

Gabriel grabs his wrist and drags Jack’s hand up to press to his heart. He looks at Jack almost desperately. “Please… show me.”

So Jack does. He rolls them and kisses Gabriel hard and heated before sitting up. He takes a moment to take in the scene underneath him. Gabriel chews the inside of his cheek and watches Jack grin at him as he squeezes him through his sweatpants. Eyes half lidded, he gropes at Jack’s sheets.

“Nice to know I still get you excited so easily,” Jack purrs, reaching up and dragging Gabriel’s sweats down some.

Gabriel hisses, cool air hitting his sensitive cock, and squirms a little in his hold. In response, Jack hushes him gently and takes him in one warm hand. The grip is rough but kind, hand warm as Jack strokes him. The subtle drag of Jack’s calloused palm against the delicate skin is enough to pull a moan from him. Jack’s smile widens.

“Still sensitive for me?” Jack asks.

He raises his hand then, releasing Gabriel to lick two of his fingers before lowering them back between Gabriel’s legs. He cups his balls and presses the moist, slick digits against his taint. Gabriel whimpers, hands balling into fists in the sheets, and Jack chuckles. He rubs circles there a moment, curling Gabriel’s toes, and lowers his face to nose at his cock. Watching him, Gabriel makes a small desperate noise and a shiver runs through his stomach muscles.

“How long has it been?” Jack asks.

“A while since I touched myself,” Gabriel admits, breathless. “And no one else since you…”

Jack looks up at him with a twinkle of adoration in his eyes. He leans down and presses a kiss to the tender skin above his pubic area. Suddenly, an almost possessive streak passes over the gesture and he shifts to mouth at Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel pulls in a gasping breath and Jack pulls back to look at him with a devious grin.

“No one else good enough for you?” he asks.

Gabriel can’t help the sappy smile spreading across his face. He reaches down and lovingly runs his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Not a soul,” he replies, even if he’s not sure he agrees with the sentiment just yet. It’s worth it for the grin it puts on Jack’s face.

Then, suddenly, Jack swallows his cock down to the hilt. Shocked and over sensitive Gabriel gives a breathless gasp and pulls at Jack’s hair. Jack sucks, one hand on his thigh and the other massaging his taint again, and Gabriel drops back onto the bed with a whimper, legs splayed open and back arching.

“Oh—hng—“ Gabriel whines, making a few embarrassing little noises, and feels his hips tremble with the urge to jerk up into the feeling. “Jack—! I—I…”

Jack reaches his hand on Gabriel’s hips up until he can untangle one of Gabriel’s hands from the sheets and slot their fingers together. He pulls back some, suckling on the tip of Gabriel’s cock, and watches him all but convulse from the feeling before pulling off the member and dropping down lower.

He noses at Gabriel’s balls, thoughtful, then licks a wet strip up the length of Gabriel’s taint. Whining, Gabriel’s hips jerk out of his control and precum dribbles onto his abs. Jack presses his mouth to the tender spot and sucks gently at it and more drips onto his heaving stomach.

Jack moves to nip the inside of his thigh, nuzzling into the flesh between nips. He raises two fingers up to Gabriel, pressing them to his lips until Gabriel takes them into his mouth and sucks.

“Good boy,” Jack coos. He presses a kiss to Gabriel’s thigh and slips his fingers free, returning them between Gabriel’s thighs to rub at his taint and pulling a desperate little noise out of him. “That’s it…”

“J-Jack,” Gabriel whimpers, smoke wafting off his shoulders. “I can’t, Jack, I can’t…”

Jack growls in response and bites his inner thigh. “Come for me,” he rumbles, squeezing his fingers and pressing more incessantly at Gabriel. He watches Gabriel squirm, enchanted, before wrapping his mouth around his cock again.

It doesn’t take much more than that for Gabriel’s desperate whimpers to climax in a raspy gasp as he comes down Jack’s throat. He shivers when Jack swallows around him, breathing going desperate as Jack massages his taint to milk the last drops out of him. He squeezes Jack’s hand, squirming to try and break his focus, and he finally lets up and pulls off Gabriel’s cock with a lewd pop.

Jack looks up at him with a dopey smile, lips red and wet, and Gabriel grabs the air for him desperately until he lays himself over him and nuzzles in for a kiss. After a long one Jack lingers, pressing pecks to Gabriel’s still gasping mouth.

“You’re just as perfect as the last day I had you,” he murmurs, shuffling until they can both lay comfortably in his bed. Instantly, Gabriel tucks himself against Jack’s chest.

“Want me to get you..?” Gabriel asks, even with the drowsy rasp to his voice.

Jack just chuckles. “Later,” he replies. “Just be with me, angel. This is good…”

Sleep pulls incessantly at Gabriel almost right away and in no time at all he’s asleep in Jack’s arms.

When he wakes he’s briefly confused. He’s warm and cocooned in a comfortable weight. There’s a lightly soothing sound, something gravely and deep near his ear. Blinking, he tries to move and look around and finds himself stuck in place.

What was—?

“Mm, Gabe?”

Jack? Jack! Looking toward the source of the voice, Gabriel sees a confused and sleep rough vision of his husband looking down at him. He yawns and rubs at one of his eyes with a fist.

“S’something wrong?”

Gabriel takes a moment to simply take him in. To process that Jack is there and safe and his—then he grabs him and jerks him down into a kiss. Chuckling in surprise, Jack nuzzles into it. When they part, he’s grinning widely.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” he purrs.

Gabriel smiles and cups his cheek, absolutely enthralled by simply looking at him. To imagine he actually got this—something so domestic and charming, again felt so impossible just the day before. And yet here he was. Here they were.

This felt like the new start he’d wanted for so long. And to know Jack was there with him made it all the sweeter.

Jack’s hair is messy, sticking up at odd angles, and he clears the sleepy gravel from his throat before speaking. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he says, leaning in for a kiss.

“I can’t say I believe that,” Gabriel murmurs back, but he’s smiling as he meets Jack in the kiss. This one is slower, more calm and content than the first. Gabriel weaves his fingers into Jack’s thinning hair and holds him there. When they part, Jack drags him closer and rolls onto his back--pulling Gabriel onto his chest.

Tutting softly, Jack takes hold of his chin. “We’ll just have to work on that, then,” he says simply. He ran his fingers up and down Gabriel’s jaw, almost soothing him to sleep, and the wrinkles around his eyes crinkle in a smile as Gabriel relaxes into the touch.

“I’m not even close to as gorgeous as I was,” Gabriel counters.

Jack seems unswayed by the argument. He just keeps looking at Gabriel almost reverently. Like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Gabriel knows he’s not great to look at. His face is scarred, skin marred and discolored by the various conditions plaguing him. Even with treatments aimed at fixing the issue he hasn’t improved much in appearances. If anything, now he’s just not as gaunt or malnourished as before because he’s able to eat and sleep as needed. It’s no big fix and he’s certain the after affects of everything he’s been through will remain forever.

“You’re beautiful,” Jack insisted, taking Gabriel’s face with both hands now. “I don’t care…”

His skin was gray, cool to the touch. Gabriel could feel it warming under Jack’s hands but it would only ever do so much. He knew how it must feel, to have been with him. At the time Jack’s attention had been so desperately needed he hadn’t considered anything but welcoming them but now? He feels shame creep into his throat. The mere thought that Jack had touched him--wanted him. It feels so impossible.

He exhales softly, stressed, and a small cloud of nanites puff into the air above him. Jack keeps a hold on his face.

“Do I have to show you how much I still want you again?” he asks, tone light but intent to do so if needed still clear.

Gabriel laughs and ducks out of Jack’s hold to bury his face against his chest. “Maybe later,” he admits. “I could get used to that kind of treatment.”

Jack grins at him and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his face against the top of his head. “I’ve got all the love to give you,” he promises, “to make up for lost time.”

Gabriel holds onto him a little tighter. Shifts and buries his face against his neck so he can breath in Jack’s scent.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, “me too.”


End file.
